


Fairy!Jensen one-shot

by deadusername1992



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy!Jensen, Jensen is a fairy, M/M, Not Underage, Protective Jared, small jensen, they're both adults, tiny Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadusername1992/pseuds/deadusername1992
Summary: i wrote this in a hurry and for a friend. I am sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language :)x





	Fairy!Jensen one-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barneslecki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barneslecki/gifts).



*Jensen as a fairy*

Jensen goes about the forest looking for some food but being so tiny is not always good. The trees are nearly dry and without leaves because of the cold autumn and there seem to be nothing edible like little sweet flowers or fruits. In some branches he sees a bit of natural honey puring from the wood but is not enough. He needs something solid to fill his stomach. And he blames the humans for making the little bit of forest left on this part of the town being so misserable and scarce.

He has two options: stay here in the forest and starve to death until the spring comes, or go out to town and look for a bit of human food and steal it. well, it's not really stealing when nature demands to fulfill your necessities, he's a fairy goddammit!

So, yeah, he goes for the latest of course. He doesn't want to die, thank you very much.

Once in town he tries his hardest to hide from people because that's rule number one. But then he sees a little kid with big curious eyes and smiles and waves at him cause he just couldn't resist. They are really cute.

There isn't so many people on the streets so his options at getting food from them are very thin, and so it takes longer and longer to get something, anything really.

Then he rounds a corner and bumps into a wall. a very warm wall. He shakes his head while loosing a bit of fairy dust and realises he just bumped into a human. a big one indeed.

Said human just keeps walking as if nothing happened and jensen takes a moment to apreciate his human form. He's got broad shoulders and in his head he's wearing a grey beanie, hiding his shoulder length hair. also a very warm-looking coat. he looks warm and cozy. Jensen decides he likes this one and follows. He doesn't know why but this human just captured his attention. 

When the human finally reaches his house and looks for a key to open the door, Jensen stays behind hiding but close so when it opens he will enter faster than the human. The main goal being to get his food and leave. once inside he still observes this human taking his coat off and beanie, messing a bit his chestnut hair. He's got a bit of stubble too and his nose is red from the cold. Jensen can't seem to take his eyes off him. maybe he's a bit atracted to this human. Yeah, just a bit. Jensen licks his lips.

He follows him to the kitchen and when he opens the fridge Jensen can see that it's stocked with food. of all kind. fruits and vegettables, a bit of cake, milk, honey, and other edible things and Jensen's mouth waters. So he hides behind a counter and waits for this human to leave something on the table or then he won't be able to open the fridge on his own. He knows that door thing is fucking heavy to pull open.

The human munches on a ham sandwich and then fills a glass with fresh water. He leaves the sandwich on the table. Then just like that he disappears from the kitchen.

This is his opportunity.

Jensen is quick to fly over to the sandwich, cut a tiny piece and eat it. It's pretty good, so he keeps eating. He's so concentrated in eating his food he doesn't hear the steps approaching but he does hear a gasping sound. 

Jensen stops munching and turns around ever so slowly to see, standing there like a giant tower, the human he followed all the way from the street to his house so he could steal his food. and now that he thinks about it he's not doing what was according to plan. he's in deep trouble because the human is *really* looking at him and this wasn't supposed to happen. Not at all.

Jensen swallows and drops the piece of bread and stands with his hands raised unconsciuosly. his heart beating faster than a humming bird.

Then the human speaks

"Wha- what the hell..." Said human rubs his eyes and opens them again blinking fast and still can't wipe his stunned expression. "i'm seeing things, i'm sure, this is not possible.." he murmurs.

Jensen huffs and rolls his eyes, because this is typical human reaction. He expected no less. Seeing now that this human is indefense and means no harm to jensen (he's still standing there with his gaping mouth and not trying to chase jensen out of the house or kill him like a bug) he himself speaks.

"You're not seeing things. I am a fairy. And yes we do exist." Jensen puts his hands over his hips impatiantly.

The human lets out a breath and runs his big hands through his hair. "Holy shit" he breathes.

"Are you done from your surprise now? cause i'm starving and yes, i came to steal your food and then i'll leave you alone." 

"S-steal? food?"

"Yes, that's what i said. Now, what i'll do is take this piece of bread and then you can forget i was here at all. Go on with your normal, boring life." Jensen turns to collect the last of bread there is left and with the only intention in mind to leave this place but then the human comes closer and bends to look closely to Jensen, his face so near jensen feels intimidated. He raises an eyebrow and stops to look him in the eyes. they are a bluish green, very rare for a human, but beautiful nonetheless.

"You truly are a very beautiful little thing" The human says with shiny eyes.

Jensen keeps the bread close to his chest but keeps rooted on his spot, without any idea of what to do. this human keeps looking at him as if he hadn't seen anything more precious. then...

"Can i touch you?"

Jensen steps back and hesitates. "What do you mean?"

"i just.. i am a little impressed and i can't believe you're real, so... i'd love to touch you. i won't hurt you though, i promise."

Jensen thinks for a bit and an idea forms on his head.

"Alright. You may touch me. But then you will let me leave in peace and take your food"

u

"Oh, alright. yeah, no problem." the giant says shrugging.

Jensen nods, puts the bread aside and waits.

The human lifts his quite big hand and long fingers and puts his index finger over jensen's little head and over his hair, petting it. Jensen doesn't dislike it that much, but then that finger tip lowers to his shoulders and over his naked chest and Jensen feels shivers all over his little body.

The human must have felt it because then he stops... and then he resumes his touching but this time over Jensen's back and butt and finally over his legs.

The fairy feels hot all over and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He never, ever felt something like this. this warm feeling and want all over his being. For the first time he wants to be hold by a human, this one in particular. no one else. he doesn't like to be touched by anyone. he despises it. he's grumpy like that.

But this? this is new to him and he doesn't know what to do. So he stands there and lets this attractive human touch him with his warm hands in any way he wants.

The touch is long gone.

Jensen misses it immediatly.

"Don't stop" Jensen murmurs without thinking. His eyes were closed so he missed the human's perplexed expression.

He then felt his body being scooped up by his big hand and Jensen opened his eyes in time to see the human's face very close to him and his big beautiful eyes held something like hunger and admiration all over his body. Jensen felt so tiny and defenseless but he didn't care. He liked being held in this human's strong hands. 

"So... you like being touched, do you?"

"No, i don't." Jensen responds immediately. "Only by you" He finishes.

"Oh..."

"Please keep going."

"Um... are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright."

The human keeps massaging his body with a couple of fingers and then he feels presure on his crotch. Jensen arches his body and lets out a moan.

"Oh God," Gasps the human. "You are hard"

Jensen feels like crying. He needs this human to keep touching him that way. "Please" He begs unashamed. 

He doesn't hesitate this time, instead he takes his time taking the fairy's little loincloth out of the way as best as he can, leaving him bare to his humans eyes, only. Jensen never felt more naked.

"Never seen anyone more beautiful" Says the human. Then he licks his lips and lowers his head and places a kiss over his chest.

Jensen gasps and lifts his hands and places them over the human's cheeks, loving the feel of moist lips over his body. He lowers them closer to his hard flesh and Jensen thinks he's going to pass out. 

Thank God he doesn't. That is when he feels those warm lips over his crotch and is enveloping his penis in the most delicious way. He spreads his legs and lifts his hips because that's what his mind commands.

He feels like a dish about to be devoured by this human's delicious mouth and he doesn't even care. Never in his life felt so much divine pleasure. He wants this. He needs it.

But then... what is this human's name? He wasn't interested at first but now he needs to know before this is all over.

"What is your name, human?" Jensen asks.

The human lifts his head and his eyebrows but answers anyway.

"Jared... and yours?"

"my name is Jensen and i... i like very much what you're doing with your mouth and i want you to continue." 

"and a very bossy fairy too..." Jared murmurs but Jensen heard it well enough and smirks.

"C'mon Jared, keep going please." 

Jared obeys and lowers his head once again over his hard cock and licks.

"Aaah..." Jensen moans. 

Jared could not believe what he was doing but it felt so right. He wanted to do anything this tiny creature asked of him,. maybe if this fairy asked him to jump from a roof he'd do it in a heartbeat. and above all he wanted to protect him from all the bad things in the world. even from people.

Jared felt the tiny's creature legs lift once more and it gave him access to his tiny butt and licked him there too.

"OH GOD" the fairy screamed and it did things to Jared so he kept doing the same thing.

Jensen was beyond caring what he looked like at this point. He wanted to feel this incredible feeling for the rest of his life, he wanted to explode from this sensations and live forever in this human's warm hand.

In that moment he felt a pleasant sensation inside him and released a white subtance all over his flat stomach.

Jared quickly wiped him clean with his tongue and Jensen was trembling like a leaf, eyes wide and gasping for air.

Jared kissed his head and smiled. "How do you feel?"

Jensen had to close his eyes for a moment and breathe. Then he answered,

"Never felt so good in my life" Jensen put his arm behind his head. "You're a gift from God, Jared"

Jared laughed, "I don't think so. But, um... I'm happy i could help" 

Jensen lowered his eyes, suddenly very sad. "I guess this is over then..."

"Oh, uhh.. or maybe not."

"What do you mean?" the fairy asked hopeful.

Jared cleared his throath. "What i mean is, maybe you could stay here. With me. And eat all the food you want, there's no need for you to leave, and it's cold and dangerous outside, and-

Jensen stood up and hugged jared's face close to his naked body. He couldn't be any happier. "Of course i'll stay." and kissed the tip of Jared's nose.

Later that night, Jared sat on the couch and cuddled the tiny fairy's body close to his chest, Jensen with a full belly and a smile on his face, covered in the warmth of this big beautiful human he was starting to love. Yes, Jensen was indeed in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a hurry and for a friend. I am sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language :)x


End file.
